


Getting The Weather Girl Wet

by SmutKnight



Series: The Summoner's Institute [6]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal creampie, Bisexual Female Character, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Breasts, Come Eating, Come Marking, Come On Clothes, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Creampie, Deepthroating, Double Anal Penetration, Double Oral Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/M, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Foot Massage, Gangbang, Glasses, Gokkun, Group Sex, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Large Breasts, Massage, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Penetration, Multiple Sex Positions, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Panties, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Skirt, Spit As Lube, Spit Kink, Spitroasting, Stockings, Stripping, Submissive Character, Teasing, Thighs, Triple Penetration, Uniform Kink, Uniforms, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Wet & Messy, Wet Clothing, White Panties, cleavage, pussy juice, saliva, short skirt, toes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23522833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmutKnight/pseuds/SmutKnight
Summary: With the recent rise in Hextech inventions, soon comes the innovation of television, and with it Janna finds herself starring as a weather girl! Despite her success, being particularly easy on the eyes and incredibly knowledgeable about the weather, she has to evaluate her options when her crew reveal they've auditioned another blonde for her position...
Series: The Summoner's Institute [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630591
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Getting The Weather Girl Wet

Many considered the Summoner’s Institute to be the home of innovation, with enchantments, illusions and conjurations all present the likes of which Runeterra had never seen before; there was no doubting it had been responsible for monumental advances in mastery of arcana, all in the name of entertainment. But while the elite magic users there excelled in pushing the boundaries of magical application, there was a splinter organisation that was innovating through much more mechanical means. The city of Piltover had always been regarded as a home to the wealthy and as such certain technological marvels were present there that were scarcely found anywhere else in the world. For instance, there were hulking metal vehicles guided by tracks that transported its people along the streets, great cog-driven platforms able to lift multiple people at a time up the side of buildings, and even high-pressured water distribution networks so effective that some residents could not locate the closest river as they had never had a need for it. 

  
  


Whilst such feats of engineering were indeed impressive, it was only when a large guild of enterprising Summoners decided to make their city their base of operations that the world was really introduced to the marvels of technology. While most Summoners partook in the league of legends to hone their skills, bring honour to their homeland, or even just to dominate their rivals; the members of this guild were like-minded in their relaxed approach to the game. Not one of them ranked higher than gold, seeming to focus their attention on entertainment and leisure more so than competitiveness. This laid back take on Institute life meant they had ample time to explore secondary occupations and hobbies, through which the creation of Hextech devices came about.

  
  


Powered by Arcana and Electricity, the combination of disciplines lead to advancements the likes of which even the people of Piltover had never dreamt of. With magic able to circumvent the need for bulky unmanageable wires, allowing for instantaneous transfer of power and information through teleportation, engineers and Summoners alike were able to create devices even those with no innate magical abilities could use. One such invention started out as a pet project for a new guild member who insisted on playing Xerath every game. His intention was to create an action figure of sorts for his favourite champion, in the hopes of marketing the toy to wealthy children and splitting profits with the ascended champion himself. What resulted however was a high voltage short-range arc of electricity capable of rendering even the bulkiest of men immobile and spasming in agony. After a few days rebranding and giving the device a more weapon-like appearance, every security business in Piltover owned one of his Short-Range-Shock-Sticks for personal defence purposes.

  
  


Though there were indeed many applications with regards to weaponry and personal protection, with notable examples being armour that would move your arms for you to block blows, arrows that could fly back into their quiver at the push of a button, and instantaneous discombobulators that would teleport half a keg’s worth of alcohol into the target’s bloodstream; there was also plenty of innovations that simply improved life for everyone. There were bracelets for children that would teleport them home at the touch of a button, which were later adopted by intoxicated businessmen so they could drink themselves silly and not have to worry about staggering back home. There were briefcases that could store many times the amount of paperwork of a standard briefcase and even organise them when given a verbal command, cupboards that maintained a cold temperature to allow for the storage of foodstuffs without the use of salt, and even medical devices for the purpose of diagnosing otherwise unknown illnesses or abnormalities. Though were you to ask any Piltovian citizen which invention they valued most, you were almost certain to be told it was the Teleportation Visualiser.

  
  


The Teleportation Visualiser, or TV for short, was a network of interlinked quartz illumination panels that were capable of transporting imagery simultaneously to every device connected to the network. The design of the device was deceptively simple and elegant, appearing as no more than a slice of translucent crystal suspended around a metallic rectangular casing, though the functionality opened up limitless avenues of possibility. By using imagery capturing devices that could replicate and transmit whatever they were looking at, which the inventor described mimicking an inhumanly fast artist shipping hundreds of life-like portraits a second, the capturing device allowed anyone who owned a TV to see whatever it saw in real time. Though at first this development was used for purely business purposes, with the guild itself using them to relay information to far-off members instantly, the possibilities really came to fruition when one enterprising Summoner began using it for entertainment. 

  
  


The first TV show to air on these visualisers was as barbaric as it was entertaining: A two hour long gladiatorial contest of the Noxian fighting pits narrated by none other than Draven himself. Though the timid and scholarly folk of Piltover saw little interest in such depraved acts of violence, many tuned in purely to see the famed Champion himself after hearing so much about him from the Institute. After all, until now it had only been possible for fans of the league to view their champions on sanctioned merchandise such as painted trading cards or posters, all of which were nothing compared to seeing them “in person”. After this first show aired, many members of the guild reached out to the Champions and celebrity Summoners alike to organise weekly, daily or even multi-hour long broadcasts for the paying public.

  
  


With the components of the TV devices being extremely cheap to obtain, mainly consisting of quartz and a few arcane inscriptions on the inside of the metal casing, soon enough every resident of Piltover and its surrounding cities owned one. There was even talk of viewers tuning in from as far away as mount Targon on the other side of Runeterra. With this ludicrous increase in viewership came a sizable increase in the entertainment available. Draven’s gladiatorial contests evolved into organised duels between Champions and celebrities alike, allowing for betting and paid voting as to who they wanted to see fight next. Though many suspected the fights to be choreographed, and the outcomes to be decided long before the fight itself began, little could deny it made for good viewing. One such match was widely regarded to be the pinnacle of televised violence, with Sion fighting an entire warband of frost marauders and Sejuani herself. The atrocious albeit spectacular bloodbath that followed lasted 5 consecutive hours, ending in a stalemate between the two champions as neither could even stand by the end of it. Many assumed this to be the start of a bitter rivalry, but as it turned out this opened both combatant’s eyes to the strength of the other, and they were often found in the lobby trying to one-up each other in their conquests. 

  
  


Other champions followed suit, with Yuumi dominating the early morning shows through a pleasant and animated reading of all manner of children’s books and fairy tales. The added bonus to working with Yuumi is that she didn’t even require payment for her time spent reading, and insisted on working for the mere sum of a large seared halibut every lunchtime. The evening showtimes were much more adult oriented, with Fiddlestick’s POV horror show dominating the bulk of viewership. This particular show was a point of shame for the Institute, as Fiddle himself was supposed to be contained within the Institute building’s basement and was wholly unaware he was being recorded. Truth be told he had broken out one night and ambushed a few amateur members of the Piltover Summoner’s guild as they were setting up to film some erotica for private viewing. The resultant ‘first episode’ was a slaughter and only allowed for subsequent episodes due to the pure coincidence that one of the image capturing devices happened to lodge itself in his chest. 

  
  


Though viewers were blissfully unaware of the all too real of the horror hit, cheering on and watching as he stalked his next unsuspecting prey, the guild couldn’t argue with the income it brought. After all he would have been out committing these atrocities regardless of the camera so it wasn’t as if they were encouraging him. Alarmingly, in later episodes it dawned on those at the Institute that perhaps Fiddle was all too aware of his newfound TV star status, as he seemed to adopt a catch phrase after every kill. After the carnage had come to a climax, the demonic scarecrow had started to survey the destruction and croak out a haunting though clearly joke-like: “Did  **I** Do tHAAt?” which was as hilarious for viewers as it was unnerving for those at the Institute. 

  
  


Morgana had taken well to the talk-show format, inviting men and women from all across Runeterra to share their stories, maintaining a light and wholesome atmosphere as she delighted in sharing the good in humanity. Though the broadcasts were certainly popular among the elderly or downtrodden who lapped up stories of good deeds and heroism, it was also strikingly popular among adolescent boys, no doubt due to the somewhat revealing nature of her outfits. Naturally Kayle had attempted her own version of the talk-show format, not wanting to be outdone by her sister. The first and only episode was cut-short however when it became abundantly apparent she had only invited people she judged to be guilty on the show so that she could smite them and attempt to televise her righteous judgements. 

Neeko and Fizz proved popular as a duo too, with their comedy show centred around pranking unsuspecting citizens, beasts and even celestials. Fizz preferred practical jokes, such as setting up buckets of fish above doorways, whereas Neeko used her shape-shifting abilities to hilarious effect. Her latest episode had the colourful woman infiltrating a Noxian war-camp and surrendering on behalf of the Demacian forces, followed by her doing the same to the demacians disguised as a Noxian general. The resultant confusion led to a hilarious shouting match between the opposing generals who were both adamant to have declared victory, resulting in one of the only unified fronts between Demacians and Noxians when Neeko revealed her prank and was subsequently chased by both armies.

  
  


Naturally the Institute of Summoner’s themselves capitalised on this new entertainment medium to spectacular effect, with practically every man, woman and child on Runeterra now able to watch matches live, turning the league of legends from a spectator sport for the wealthy into one for the world to enjoy. Of course there was still the option to watch matches live for those who wanted to splash a little extra coin, but in all their years of operation the Institute had never been so popular. More and more shows surfaced from those at the Institute to try capitalise on this new market, with pros and commentators alike hosting analysis and insight into the game. Some of the more influential teams rented camera crews to film their day to day lives, allowing for die hard fans to take a peek behind the curtain at their favourite player’s routines. However, it was abundantly clear that the most popular shows were always those with Champions themselves taking a starring role. 

  
  


It was with this fact in mind that a group of seven relatively new summoners to the Piltover guild set about filling an otherwise unexploited gap in the market: A televised weather prediction show. After all, from farmers to counsellors, everyone wanted to know whether it would rain or turn chilly later so they could dress appropriately. Though weather prediction technology was still new, with forecasts ranging from 60% accurate to a shocking 5% accuracy for any given week, the entrepreneurial summoners had complete faith that the technology would develop in no time and wanted to start up as soon as possible lest someone else beat them to it. Though they had the equipment and were even able to negotiate a daily time-slot, they still did not know who best to host the show itself.

  
  


Of course with Champions able to earn substantially more than they otherwise would simply partaking in the league’s scheduled games, many of them flocked to the opportunity and it was necessary to hold auditions. Though the seven Summoners were new to the entertainment business, it became abundantly clear which Champions were simply not suited to host such a show. Kha’zix expressed an unusual level of interest, but when introduced to the studio ignored the Summoner’s and simply studied the various maps of the major kingdoms they had as part of their set. After a few awkward minutes of him silently mumbling about ‘hunting grounds’ and salivating, the Summoner’s eventually got him to leave. Elise was also interested, though seemed unusually adamant that she report on the weather of the Shadow isles too along with the major kingdoms, leading the Summoners to suspect ulterior motives especially when she handed them each brochures for her ‘island getaway’ for the allegedly tropical retreat that was the cursed spirit-infested land mass. 

  
  


Kled was surprisingly articulate and well-informed, correctly reading their prepared script of forecasted precipitation and wind direction. However, upon coming to the end of their rehearsal he point blank refused to end the show without screaming “ **_And all you grub-lickers better remember that these here lands are mine and you best git out before the only rain you get is HELLFIRE FROM MY BOOMSTICK_ ** ” whilst frothing at the mouth and destroying the set. Evelynn too was keen to audition, though under strict supervision from Institute security staff. She seemed to be doing well, putting on a very enticing and accurate summary of their prepared script before blowing the camera a kiss and sauntering off set. The seven Summoners almost closed auditions there and then, thinking the alluring woman was the best possible fit they could get, knowing full well her alluring body and sultry tone would bring in a ton of viewers. It was only when the footage was reviewed, revealing she had somehow distorted the recording to that of her gently encouraging the viewer to harm those around them to earn her favour, that they had to politely decline her the position. 

  
  


The Summoners were beginning to lose hope as the queue of applicants dwindled, arguing amongst themselves that they could perhaps hire Kled and simply stop recording once his enraged ramblings began. As the director made his way into the waiting room once more calling out ‘Next’ and surveying the line of empty chairs, there only seemed to be one person left. Slumped in his chair, an empty gourd presumably once filled with sake between his legs, was Yasuo. The samurai certainly had a flair for wind, and was decently popular especially for those aspiring to one day be Summoners themselves. The acting director knocked against the wall and repeated himself, only getting snoring in response. He took a few steps towards the sleeping man, immediately finding the stench of alcohol assaulting his nostrils. The Summoner craned his neck to look out the window at the position of the sun, realising with a sigh that despite how long today had felt it couldn’t have been later than three in the afternoon. 

  
  


The Summoner turned on his heels, placing his head in his hands as he wrestled between either trying to awaken the drunkard or relenting and agreeing to hiring Kled, when someone cleared their throat behind him. He turned round once more, half expecting to see Yasuo miraculously on his feet but instead greeted by the slender floating frame of Janna getting to her feet, previously having been sat waiting patiently behind of the mid laner.

  
  


“ _ E-excuse me, is it not too late for me to audition? I’m not so sure my friend here is quite ready to take his turn yet, so if I go first maybe it would give him time to… sober up a little?” _ Janna asked shyly, her hands held behind her back and her cheeks just a touch rosier than normal. Relieved to not yet having to resign himself to employing a stark raving mad yordle as a weather reporter just yet, the Summoner eagerly ushered her on to the set. 

  
  


She was happy to take her place in front of the hextech camera, even asking a few questions about how it all worked and how they were able to predict the weather. As it turned out, Janna herself as a wind spirit was far more accurate at her predictions than their current equipment, already placing the woman favourably amongst their potential hirees. One of the seven Summoners held up her script on a large piece of canvas, and much to the group’s surprise they watched as Janna pulled out a pair of thin framed reading glasses. None of them had the slightest clue she wore glasses, but then again none of them played support so didn’t have much experience with the wind elemental. 

  
  


Much to the crew’s delight, her tone was clear and concise and even bubbly in places towards the end of her practice run, clearly gaining confidence as the novelty of the set and equipment wore off allowing for her to properly compose herself. She held herself confidently and was even able to ad-lib terminology not in the script that proved to the Summoner’s she not only looked the part but also knew what she was talking about. A few of the Summoner’s had concerns with regards to her outfit, however. As it stood her ‘traditional’ attire was the same as her default appearance on the rift: more akin to a bikini than it was formal wear. Whilst it was clear the woman was extremely attractive and sure to bring in viewers with her ample curves, the Summoner’s worried that being quite so scantily clad might deter those simply seeking a weather forecast and not eye candy alongside it. 

  
  


Once her audition was all wrapped up, there was no discussion or deliberation needed between group members, as all were in complete agreement as their acting director offered her the position. She was overjoyed, soaring through the air giddily for a few moments before settling down and getting down to brass tacks. The weather forecasts would be no longer than twenty minutes long, and would be broadcast live daily in the early evening to allow for more rural viewers to settle in from a hard day’s work and tune in. The set would stay where it was in one of the upper floors of the Institute building, allowing for easy access for Janna who would almost certainly be in the lobby or on the rift most days. With a schedule set, they moved on to outfits. Through the use of a handheld enchantment applicator similar to the functionality of the Institute’s changing rooms, one of the Summoners was able to trail a few different outfits on her, materialising the illusion atop her current outfit. 

  
  


Though they went through multiple outfits, from highly formal button up shirts, more casual T-shirts and stylish ripped trousers, and even a plain though form-fitting jumper; in the end they decided on an outfit both professional and allowing for some eye-candy. Her new uniform consisted of a short tight black skirt that came no more than a quarter of the way down her thighs, a tight fitting v-neck shirt allowing for substantial cleavage, and a fashionable blue jacket over the top. Originally the Summoner had given her tights and a red under-shirt too, aiming to be respectful of her modesty, but the wind spirit insisted the white top was more than enough and that she much preferred stockings. As she tied her hair back in a large messy ponytail, she noticed the team of Summoners before her looking at her somewhat quizzically, to which she smiled back and gestured to her cleavage. 

  
  


“ _ I’ve been around long enough to know what catches people’s attention, why do you think my standard ‘skin’ as you folks put it is quite so revealing?” _ She giggled, entirely confident in her body and deriving some pleasure from the nervous somewhat embarrassed chuckles of the men before her. As a blonde, and a fairly busty one at that with delicate youthful features, both Summoners and Champions alike tended to forget as an elemental she was as old as the ground they walked on. As such she had generations more experience than most, only rivalled by that of the Celestials, and was more than comfortable with gaining a little extra attention at the expense of some modesty. After all, it didn’t matter how many times she’d experienced it, she always got a thrill from watching cute guys squirm under her gaze as they tried to keep their eyes off her scarcely covered body as she talked to them.  __

  
  


“ _... oh and the stockings are purely an aesthetic thing, before you ask” _ She added, laughing and hoping to alleviate some of the awkwardness in the room and delighted to find it work. After all, though she didn’t know these Summoners very well just yet, she was soon to be working daily with them, so she’d rather they got comfortable with her sooner rather than later. After spending a few moments discussing the show’s format, Janna had to prompt the men to introduce themselves, having only gathered so far that they were members of the guild of Summoners located in Piltover. The man that had fetched her for the interview, who seemed to be loosely the man in charge and acting director among his peers, introduced himself as Sebastion. 

  
  


The two camera operators were introduced as Elson and Flynn, with Pearson in charge of maintaining an audio feed. As it turns out, Pearson’s job was the more complex of the other crew members, as he had to use magic alone to transport the audio whereas the visual capture devices relied on Hextech. Apparently there was something in the works for capturing audio and transporting it right alongside the visuals, but this was likely to be in development for quite some time still, after all Hextech was still new. Wardrobe and makeup was Colter, though he was quick to admit he had frighteningly little experience with make-up application, which Janna insisted she would help with. Last but by no means least to introduce themselves were Leo and Rayford, weather analyst and financial manager respectfully. Looking between the men, it was clear to see not one of them was beyond the age of twenty five, leaving some doubts in Janna’s mind as to the competency of their positions. After all, how much experience could they possibly have? 

  
  


Regardless, she was thrilled to accept the position and found herself eager to get started. The crew assured her that they’d be ready to record as soon as tomorrow evening, leaving the giddy woman to a night of scarcely sleeping as she struggled to contain her excitement. The crew themselves were more nervous than they let on, and spent most of the remaining day triple checking their equipment and ensuring everything was as perfect as they could be. Rayford however, unlike the other Summoners in his group, had complete faith in this endeavour. He had seen the number of viewers and donations Morgana brought in and subsequently knew that their busty blonde wind elemental was sure to be a success. So, while the other men fixed the damage Kled had done to the set and tinkered with their hextech, Rayford and Colter started to plan how they’d spend their soon-to-be newly acquired wealth as they helped a barely conscious Yasuo out of their waiting room and into the Institute lobby.

  
  


Despite her first time nerves, and the sizable nerves of the still amateur broadcasting crew, their very first episode was a massive success. They broke all manner of previously established viewership records, as it turned out even without a host that’s easy on the eyes, everyone had an interest in what tomorrow’s weather would be. In just a manner of weeks the show had become a roaring success, with too much fan mail to count and far too much money to ever spend. Even when split eight ways between the crew and Janna herself, they all had more wealth then they’d ever dreamt of. For Janna in particular, her newly heightened fame also transferred success to the rift itself, with the Institute creating her weather girl get-up as an official skin. Her pick-rate went through the roof, with every professional support main or otherwise wanting to show off their talent as everyone’s favourite hot blonde weather girl.

  
  


As weeks turned to months, though their popularity and subsequent viewership was stable, as it tended to do the meta on the rift changed to less favourably embrace shielding supports. As such, Janna found herself being picked startlingly little, and were it not for her TV role she might have begun to worry about her income. After all, though the salary for a Champion of the league was sizable, she had grown used to the bonuses associated with performance in professional play. As such, she was extremely thankful to her newly acquired coworkers and friends for having picked her to be their host, spending most of her down-time reading through fan-mail in the lobby. 

  
  


Today’s broadcast was as successful as any, with Janna gratuitously bending at the waist in front of the map to point to Shurima and explain the wind direction, before standing up and looking into the camera with a knowing smirk as she adjusted her glasses and said goodbye to the viewers. With that she floated off of the floor, smiling with pride at another job well done, but noticing that Elson seemed to be chatting to Rayford and Sebastion about something behind the camera, not announcing ‘cut’ as he usually did. She raised a curious eyebrow, turning to the other Summoners and gesturing with confusion at the talking men, hoping for a clue as to what was going on. The other crew members seemed to sheepishly avoid her gaze, immediately sparking concern in the spritely woman, floating over to the director to ascertain what was causing such a fuss.

  
  


“ _ Is everything alright gentlemen? We’re not having technical difficulties again are we? I swear Flynn spends more time fixing that camera than he does using it!” _ Janna teased, looking to Flynn for approval at her joke, but only receiving an uncharacteristically shy smile in response before he quickly looked to the floor. That probably wasn’t a good sign…

  
  


“ _ Nah, the equipment is fine as far as we can tell. Great job as always Janna; Leo says that with your help his weather prediction tech is almost as accurate as you are now” _ Sebastion remarked passionlessly, making it abundantly clear he was trying to work his way up to saying something. For the first time since her very first day, Janna felt slight nervousness in the tense atmosphere. These young Summoners were usually boisterous and light hearted, even whilst maintaining an incredibly professional production, so it must be something serious indeed to get them all on edge like this. 

  
  


“ _ Yes well I simply can’t take the credit for that, I just helped teach you a few things about air pressure and wind direction here and there, isn’t that right Mr. Hextech prodigy?” _ Janna complimented, smiling warmly at Leo who scratched the back of his head and shrugged, not willing to engage her fully. Janna dropped down onto her feet slowly, looking between each of the men with an expression of concern.

  
  


“ _ Boys, what is it?” _ She asked apprehensively, prompting a resigned sigh from Rayford as he stepped forward. 

  
  


“ _ Look so, we all agree you’re wonderful as a weather girl, and of course we all love working with you” _ He began, a muttering of agreement from the rest of the men. 

  
  


“ _ But well… I’ve been looking at our expenditures and the cost of maintaining our little set here and splitting things eight ways is… it’s tough…” _ He began, Pearson quickly chiming in to help clarify things.

  
  


“ _ The new hextech audio equipment was a fair bit more expensive than the visual capture devices, I mean the components alone were dear and that’s not even getting into the cost of putting it all together, or the amount of electricity this thing guzzles each time we use it!”  _ Gesturing towards their latest microphone set up, a fuzzy stick-like device that crackled faintly with both arcana and electricity. Janna tilted her head slightly, unsure as to what point they were trying to make.

  
  


“ _ So… are we going to have to have some cut backs? Move the set maybe? Or were you thinking of making it only weekly as opposed to daily?” _ Janna inquired, concerned that none of the men seemed to nod in agreement with any of her points. 

  
  


“ _ We uh… we had some tryouts for another weather girl, someone who would work for cheaper.” _ Colter admitted quietly, unable to hold the wind elemental’s gaze. 

  
  


“ _...who?” _ Janna asked with a hint of annoyance, only just beginning to process that they intended to replace her. 

  
  


“ _ Lux. She could perform for the cameras and Rayford’s research says she is one of the most desirable women in the league, even ahead of Xayah and Ahri in some cities so the kind of viewership she could bring in…” _ Colter continued, causing Janna’s eye to twitch at the mention of who it was that would be replacing her. Lux? Another blonde? As if the Institute didn’t favour her enough already by making her the leader of the Star Guardians, of refusing to nerf her damage for several seasons in a row. Not only that, but were they seriously implying that she’d be better eyecandy than she was? Granted she was blonde, and that was certainly popular, but her curves and physique weren’t even close to that of Janna’s. I mean, she had the body of a goddess, a form she sculpted herself to appear as beautiful as wind through autumn leaves so the people of Runeterra would be comforted by her presence. Even among  **literal** goddesses in the league like Soraka, her body was much more desirable by comparison, was it not?

  
  


“ _ You… you can’t be serious. You’re replacing me with a younger blonde, who knows nothing about weather?” _ Janna asked impatiently, crossing her arms across her chest, expecting the men to reveal this all to be some practical joke in poor taste at any moment. 

  
  


“ _ Actually she’s pretty damn scientific, she seemed to get to grips with our weather prediction tech super quickly.”  _ Leo admitted, impressed that the mage who he had assumed to be fairly ditzy was actually very knowledgeable, even if it was mostly to do with light and UV exposure more so than rain and wind. 

  
  


“ _ I don’t care if she can predict the weather months in advance, she’s got the personality of a wooden board! I mean don’t get me wrong I love that woman to death, but have you heard her  _ **_laugh_ ** _? People don’t just tune in for weather they tune in for personality, they tune in for me, and they tune in for  _ **_this_ ** _ ” _ Janna explained, gesturing to her breasts and legs with an exasperated expression. The men seemed unconvinced, even as their eyes lingered on her cleavage. Rayford spoke up once more, placing his hand on her shoulder.

  
  


“ _Look_ _Janna, we love working with you, we really do, but when it comes down to it this really is just a financial decision. There’s more to consider here than just personality or charisma, we have to consider a lot like sex appeal, popularity,_ ** _perks_** _…”_ The financial manager paused, tightening his grip ever so slightly as the word left his lips, his eyes flicking down to her cleavage once more. Janna was far more perceptive than most, and far from naive. She raised an eyebrow, a bemused smirk creeping across her lips as she began to understand what was really going on here. She looked around at the group of men from behind her glasses, noticing their eyes either lingering about her breasts or her legs. 

  
  


“ _ Perks? What might you mean by that, then?” _ Janna asked innocently, flicking her hair about slightly and swirling her finger about her pony-tail. She was certain she had read the situation correctly, knowing full well what they were insinuating, but choosing to act coy and a little naive. Affirming her assumption, Sebastion approached and laced his hand on her arm, moving his fingers up and down lightly as he spoke.

  
  


“ _ Well sure, you see, Lux might do a good job but if there’s something you could offer us that she couldn’t… then there’s room for negotiation” _ He explained, Pearson beginning to gently massage her shoulder as he moved behind her, subtly smelling her hair. The rest of the crew approached, all manner of flattery as to how much they enjoyed working with her, and how they’d enjoy it were she to ‘help them out’ a little more. Elson placed his hand against her waist, his fingertips caressing her stomach ever so slightly. Janna tried her best to seem none the wiser to their insinuations, but already beginning to blush slightly, surprised and a little amused her coworkers were so brazen in their advances. She’d caught glances from them here and there, sure. But that was to be expected when she was the only attractive woman in a room full of twenty-something year old men. 

  
  


“ _ Do tell me what I can do to help you gents, you know I’m eager to please. I’ll do  _ **_anything_ ** _ for this show~” _ Janna cooed, batting her eyelashes at the men in front of her, moaning softly under her breath as the hands massaging her shoulders squeezed gently. 

  
  


“ _ That’s great to hear Janna, we knew you’d see things our way” _ Flynn praised, running his fingers from her hip slowly down the thin black fabric of her mini skirt and along the outside of her thigh. 

  
  


“ _ Perhaps you could give us a demonstration? Think of it as an audition, if you’d like” _ Leo suggested, a supportive murmur of agreement and laughter from the rest of the crew, their hands more brazen in feeling her hair and her figure. Colter and Leo gently helped to take her blue jacket off of her, leaving her standing in her miniskirt and smart v-neck short sleeve top. She smirked, knowing full well she was far more experienced than anyone here, and was sure to far exceed their expectations.

  
  


“ _ And who might I be performing such a demonstration on?” _ Janna asked, her voice less innocent and more overtly sultry in it’s tone, looking between the men for a volunteer. Much to her surprise however, there was no volunteer and instead the men laughed amongst each other. Maybe she had been naive after all…

  
  


“ _ What do you mean who are you performing a demonstration on? We’re a team are we not? Everyone here has an equal say so we should all take part, that only seems fair to me” _ Sebastion explained, causing Janna’s cheeks to turn beet red and her confident demeanor to falter slightly. They  **all** wanted to use her? At the same time? She gulped as imagery began to race through her mind as to just how such a thing might be accomplished, after all, there were seven of them and one of her. 

  
  


Janna was far from inexperienced, and was far from the goody two shoes most suspected her to be given her role as a healer. Having been alive for centuries she had been gifted ample time to explore the sexier side of life here on Runeterra. Even in recent years when she’d found herself apart of the league of legends, she’d flaunted the ‘No Summoner and Champion sexual relations’ rule a fair few times already. After all, with so many cute men and women from all walks of life and areas of the world to choose from, could she really be blamed for having a little fun here and there? Even if her experiences here at the Institute were far from innocent, sampling both men and women in the more private parts of the building every few weeks or so, those were all strictly one on one encounters. Granted, there had been that one season’s end party a few years back where she had ended up a little more than tipsy and ended up bunking with a very passionate Summoner couple, but she’d done nothing even close to the scale of what these men were suggesting.

  
  


“ _ A-all of you? Are you talking about organising some kind of queue or… do you mean…” _ judging by Sebastion’s grin, she already knew the answer to her question.

  
  


“ _ Well while we’re all here in the studio, I can’t think of a better time, can you?” _ He asked impatiently, all the men eager to do what they’d been fantasizing of for months working alongside the beautiful curvy woman. 

  
  


“ _ Though some one-on-one wouldn’t go amiss in the future, I’m sure” _ Elson added quickly, a murmur of approval from the rest of the crew. A private encounter with the busty blonde certainly had its appeal, but the men weren’t opposed to sharing for the meantime. 

  
  


“ _ Well then, let’s see just how well this audition goes, shall we boys?” _ Janna asked, her nerves beginning to fade into excitement as she floated up above them all, allowing for an upskirt of her white panties as she glided over to her studio desk and sat herself atop it with legs crossed. She giggled at the dumbfounded men, noticing their excitement in the bulges of their trousers, beckoning them forward with a wink and a curling of her finger. Truth be told she had little idea exactly how she was going to manage to satisfy so many of them at once, but if she was going to do it anywhere she was happy to do it here. After all, with so much success in her role as a weather girl, simply being sat on set filled her with self confidence that even rivalled that of performing on the rift during worlds. 

  
  


The men didn’t need asking twice, moving past the cameras and onto the set eagerly surrounding her. The cameramen sat either side of her on the desk itself, wrapping an arm each around her waist and shoulder, for the moment just enjoying the closeness of her and the soft pleasant warmth of her smooth skin. The men in front of her were far more eager however, with hands immediately making their way to her breasts, groping her through her top and feeling the firm fabric of her bra beneath. 

  
  


“ _ Well what do you know, she does wear a bra.” _ One of them mused, prompting laughter from the wardrobe and make-up specialist as he rolled his eyes. 

  
  


“ _ Of course she does, it’s white like her top and thin enough you can’t see it beneath. Deliberately gives the impression of no bra without letting her nipples peek through, lest they get a tad too distracting.” _ He chuckled, groans from the rest of the men, far too preoccupied with feeling the woman up to engage in work-talk. Janna however, liked the banter and lightheartedness Leo brought, and decided to play off of it a bit.

  
  


“ _ It’s a good thing too, sometimes when it’s warm out on the rift I’ll leave the bra behind in the changing room and just wear my top. It’s so light and soft and I move around so much that it ends up rubbing against them and gets them nice and perky in no time. You’d think there was a cold front with how prominent they get through my top! I’m only thankful you fellas can only zoom so far in on the action so no one’s noticed yet.” _ She teased, closing one eye as one of the men moved a hand to her thigh, squeezing it eagerly. The men chuckled at her comment, pleased with how eagerly and naturally she had slipped into allowing them free reign to touch and squeeze as they pleased, all the while maintaining their usual banter. 

  
  


“Going without your bra is one thing, but be honest, how often do you go panty-less?” Colter inquired, moving behind her both to get a good angle on her tight ass beneath the fabric of her dress, and to begin playing with her long soft hair. 

  
  


“ _ Out on the rift or do you mean while we work here?” _ Janna teased, uncrossing her legs as the audio engineer and weather analyst’s hands moved steadily up her thighs, their fingertips beginning to caress the soft bare flesh of her inner thighs no longer hidden beneath the fabric of her stockings. 

  
  


“ _ Let’s go with both for the sake of our interests” _ Flynn teased, his hand gripping her hips firmly, gliding ever so slowly towards her rear. Janna smirked, Elson’s lips meeting her collar bone as he began to gently kiss along her shoulder and at the base of her neck. She bit her lip, all the attention she was receiving beginning to smoulder and burn within her as arousal between her thighs. 

  
  


“ _ Well, I never wear panties out on the rift, that is as long as there’s something to hide my modesty” _ She teased, reminding them that her base ‘skin’ was essentially a matching pair of bra and panties. Besides that, it simply wasn’t true and Janna had never once had the desire to remove her panties before a match. Facts aside, she enjoyed teasing them, and she knew exactly what it was they wanted to hear. Their smirks and chatter of ‘I told you’ and ‘Knew it’ made her smile, noticing their hands growing bolder and more eager as she continued.

  
  


“ _ How many times do you boys think I’ve gone commando on the show then? Knowing how risky it is and how high my skirt gets when I bend over like a good weather girl~” _ She asked, raising a curious eyebrow at them all as she smirked, stifling a soft moan as both cameramen at her flanks had now begun steadily kissing along her sensitive neck. The men deliberated amongst themselves, much to her amusement, almost sounding like a scholarly debate at times were it not for the salacious topic at hand. Pearson was adamant she had never worn them, prompting an onslaught of accusations of idiocy as they had plainly seen her underwear just a few minutes ago. Eventually they agreed she’d done it at least once, probably in the hotter months. 

  
  


“ _ Actually, it’s almost every other time~” _ She teased, the men growing red in the face and their jaws dropping slightly, all now very clearly pitching tents in their trousers. 

  
  


“ _ I like the thrill of it, of knowing I’m on TV live in front of thousands and that if I bend a little too far, or if the camera falls to the floor, they’d all see my shaved exposed pussy beneath the classy formalwear. It’s rather exciting, as I’m sure you’ll agre- _ **_mmf_ ** _ ”  _ Janna was cut off from her teasing as Colter gripped her neck gently, leaning her head backwards and meeting her lips against his. This seemed to be the spark that ignited the powder keg of lust, and as Colter’s tongue moved deftly and lustfully against her own, the crew all advanced upon the slender woman. 

  
  


Her head was now held tilted backwards, her eyes closed as she was passionately and deeply kissed, meaning she could no longer keep track of whose hands were where. As she began to gently albeit lustfully suck on Colter’s tongue, enjoying his masculine taste, she found tongues and teeth in equal measure about her neck. The cameramen were both enamoured by her soft sensitive neck, the pleasant floral tones of her perfume egging them on, as they licked, sucked, and bit her from all over from her jaw to her collarbones. The hands about her breasts had moved beneath the fabric of her shirt, cupping and squeezing her ample bosom roughly causing her to moan softly into the kiss. The fingers traversing her thighs grew ever bolder, with her toes curling slightly as she felt two hands groping and squeezing her inner thighs. One of the men lifted her skirt slightly with one hand, and with the other eagerly began rubbing her through her panties. 

  
  


This sudden stimulation proved a little too much for the wind deity to contain her excitement, beginning to noticeably moan and whimper in to the kiss, drooling slightly and gripping one of the hands that was fondling her breasts. Her legs were being so roughly groped and caressed that her red high heels had long since fallen off, prompting one of the men to hold and massage her feet. Eventually Colter decided he wanted to appreciate more of her body than her lips, swapping out for Elson who eagerly took his place in exploring her mouth with his tongue. As she moved to wipe some saliva from her chin, one of the film crew grabbed her wrist and directed it down to his crotch, sitting on the desk beside her. She didn’t need to look to see what it was now within her grasp, though the size of it did surprise her. Whoever’s manhood it was she was holding was delightfully thick, and as she moved her hand up the shaft, she was a little taken aback by just how large they were. After a few moments, clearly thinking whoever was getting her to jack them off had gotten the right idea, her other hand was swiftly guided down to another equally large cock. 

  
  


“ _ Holy shit you boys are big” _ Janna managed, breaking the kiss briefly for just long enough to muster her comment. Because of how rushed she was to get her words out before returning her tongue to Elson’s mouth, it almost sounded like her comment was fearful rather than appreciative. The prospect of intimidating a powerful wind mage such as her through the sheer size of their penises was hilarious to the men, who immediately began laughing and mocking her playfully for the comment. Janna rolled her eyes, but not wanting to deprive her tongue of pleasure again so soon, she opted instead just to flip the group the birds playfully before continuing to massage their cocks with her hands. The men laughed harder as she did this, enjoying just how at ease she was. Given how boisterous the Summoners were outside of recording times, it hadn’t taken many recording sessions before they started to teach the wind elemental all the modern slang and hand gestures of their generation. She had been particularly amused by the middle finger, surprised such a simple gesture could carry such negative connotations, which had since become a long standing in-joke where the crew and Janna alike would flip each other off instead of waving goodbye.

  
  


Regardless of the light hearted almost jovial atmosphere, sexual tension was running high and Janna was quickly getting wet. She was sure she’d have been thoroughly aroused just from the kissing alone, but combined with the licking, biting, groping and steadily moving fingers against her entry, it was no surprise when Sebastion announced her panties were completely drenched. At once the men descended upon her like a pack of predators, all of them fighting to move their fingers across the wet fabric of her innocent looking plain white underwear. Janna sat breathing heavily for a few moments, closing one eye and whimpering under her breath at the friction against her clit from them all stroking her pussy. The men began to tease her relentlessly, with accusations of her having fantasized about this all along, or wanting it more desperately than they did. She didn’t confirm nor deny the allegations, simply sitting pretty and allowing her smirk to do the talking for her. 

  
  


After a few moments the fascination with her arousal diminished in favour of most of the men seeking pleasure of their own from the busty host. She resumed the twin handjobs she was giving, having snuck a peak at their erect members with all the commotion over her own lust, confirming her suspicion that they were in fact at least seven or eight inches long. Janna was no stranger to providing stimulation with her slender digits, and took great pride and joy in her performance as she worked her magic. She ran her hands up and down their shafts, occasionally moving her fingertips up to their tips and massaging their glans and head rhythmically, almost simulating a milking movement as both cocks leaked clear precum down their shafts. Janna licked her lips hungrily, abruptly squeaking as she felt rough hands slip below the fabric of her now drenched undergarments. 

  
  


For a moment the fingers lingered against her entrance, making her heart beat hard in her chest and her body ache for any small movement to derive pleasure from. She didn’t need to wait long however, as soon the fingertips swirled about her lubed labia before pushing tentatively but eagerly inside of her. Her back arched and she squeezed the cocks she was stroking hard as the fingers pushed easily up into her drenched tight pussy. They curled upwards into a ‘come hither’ motion that caressed her G-spot, showing experience in fingering that Janna was very grateful for she moaned sweetly and loudly unmuffled for the first time. 

  
  


“ _ I think she liked that~” _ Rayford teased, pushing his fingers deeper still up into the blonde, watching as a few droplets of clear lust dripped down his fingers. Though Janna was no stranger to finger fucking herself owing to either boredom or arousal, her fingers were dainty and short in comparison, with her director’s fingers pleasantly thick and much longer, able to reach much further inside of her. She bit her lip in an attempt to muffle her moans, only for Pearson to position himself behind her and hook his fingers into her mouth, holding it open and pressing down on her tongue. For the first time, embarrassment crept into Janna’s otherwise confident face, her cheeks blooming red as she moaned loudly into the studio air. Drool began to drip slowly from her mouth down the audio engineer’s fingers, grinning lustfully at the literal drooling mess before him. 

  
  


Whilst Janna was thoroughly manhandled and some-what humiliated, the weather analyst previously having been massaging her dainty pretty feet, had grown envious of the pleasure his fellow crew members were receiving. However, realising he had complete control of her feet and legs, Leo sought his own source of pleasure. After leaning down for a moment to remove his trousers, taking a moment to kiss up along her feet and her calf, he stood up once more with his erect cock positioned between her feet. He gripped them gently, guiding them to either side of his member, delighted to find Janna knew exactly what was expected of her. As soon as her toes met his shaft, she delicately positioned his manhood between the arch of one foot and the top of her other, carefully moving her forwards and backwards as she stroked the length of his cock with her feet. 

  
  


No longer content just to feel her mouth around his fingers, Pearson took his fingers from her mouth and instead gripped her shoulders firmly. All at once Janna found herself pulled backwards until she was lying flat against the desk with her head hanging off of one end and her legs the other. The steady  _ slick _ sounds of her director roughly finger fucking her pussy was interspaced by her soft moans, alongside the unzipping sound of Pearson removing his trousers. His hard cock, fully erect and already glistening with precum, mere inches from her face. Even with her head upside down, her pussy being roughly fingered and her feet and hand thoroughly occupied, she couldn’t help herself in teasing the audio engineer.

  
  


“ _ Someone’s eager~” _ She teased, beaming up at him for a moment before dutifully holding her mouth open, her tongue hanging out of her mouth slightly as she invited him in. Pearson didn’t hesitate, gripping her by the throat with one hand as he pushed his cock between her lips. Given her angle and the length of his member, it didn’t take long before his steadily more eager thrusts began to breach her throat, the blonde’s eye beginning to mist up and water as saliva began to drip down his shaft. As the Summoner occupied her mouth, getting some of the other men to watch as her throat bulged slightly beneath his hand as his cock pushed into her airways, Janna had a hard time focusing on keeping her hands and feet moving rhythmically. Colter and Flynn didn’t notice much however, finding themselves edging ever closer to orgasm with every movement of her wrists. 

  
  


Leo had now gotten her stocking covered feet nice and slick with his precum, enjoying the feeling of her toes gently grasping and massaging the head of his cock, gripping her ankles roughly to guide her to better pleasure himself. It didn’t take long however until he was holding her soft feet either side of his cock and pumping himself between them, fucking his manhood between her soles and occasionally using her toes to stroke his shaft. Elson and Rayford however had thus far only shown interest in her breasts, with the financial manager deciding that perhaps it was time to get a little more involved in pleasuring her. He moved from her breasts down to the opposite side of her thighs as Sebastion, nodding downwards towards her ass which prompted a knowing grin from the Summoner opposite. He pulled his fingers slowly out of her cunt, literally dripping with her clear nectar, unable to stop himself from licking one of his fingers clean as he spoke.

  
  


“ _ Janna, you’re a little slutty, right? Mind if we use your ass too?” _ He asked smugly, prompting laughter from the rambunctious men around him at such blatant teasing. Janna however was far too occupied to reply, with her throat currently stuffed full of seven inches of Summoner dick. She couldn’t even move her hands to give a thumbs up, with Flynn and Colter quickly gripping her wrists the moment she attempted to move them away from their cocks, loving how soft and warm her grip was. Instead, Janna did the only thing she could think of to let the men know she wanted it: floating herself a few inches above the table to allow proper access to her ass. 

  
  


The director wasted no time in getting to work, partially removing her panties just enough to reveal her tight hole, already glistening from the lust that had dripped down from her pussy. With his fingers slick with her nectar, he found little resistance pushing his digits inside of her tight hole, pleased to find it significantly warmer and tighter than her pussy; already beginning to grow eager with the thought of feeling it around his cock instead. Sebastion took his turn fingering her pussy, using three fingers which immediately prompted a muffled gasp from the woman currently being throat fucked, not expecting to be stretched out quite so soon by the overly eager man. If she wasn’t leaking lust before, she was now, thoroughly stimulated by all three of her holes seeing use. 

  
  


Though Elson was excited to have his way with the curvy magic wielder, it was her breasts that captured his attention the most. After all, as one of the camera men, he had free reign to stare at her cleavage through the lens of the camera. In fact, it was part of his job to ensure her bust was nicely in frame for all the viewers at home to make sure they got their eye candy. As such he’d fantasized about burying his face in her tits for weeks now, and was quick to bring the dream to reality. He pulled her top down so that the hem was firmly placed below her cleavage, but without the top coming down completely due to the shoulder straps still very much in place. He could of course have asked her to lift her arms to allow him to take her top off completely, but the way her top pushed back against her breasts made them seem even perkier than usual, even with her lying on her back. He was quick to unhook her bra, thanks to the woman levitating allowing him to reach underneath her, and set to work properly appreciating her breasts. 

  
  


While the camera man had his sights firmly on her tits, Leo climaxed hard to her soft and surprisingly dextrous feet. His cock had been between the sole of one foot and the back of another when he had come, resulting in a significant shot of thick white lust up along her calf which quickly stained her stockings. The rest of his cream-like mess leaked steadily from between her feet, coating them in a familiar warm sensation as they soaked into her stockings. Pearson was just getting started by comparison, taking his cock out for the first time and stroking it with one hand as he buried her face in her soft sizable tits. His tongue found its way to one of her nipples in time, and he was quick to suckle and bite her tender bud, much to Janna’s enjoyment. 

  
  


Abruptly, a moan much louder than the others sounded out, even despite Pearson firmly eight inches inside of her tight throat. Her back arched and her toes curled, her thighs trembling hard and the men having to hold her still lest she float up to the ceiling in pleasure, experiencing her first orgasm of the ordeal. Her juices leaked messily from her pussy, her walls clamping down and pulsing with pleasure against Rayford’s fingers. The financial manager was click to claim responsibility, removing his fingers and sucking them clean of her deliciously sweet nectar as he raised his other hand in the air in a victor pose. This resulted in a light-hearted debate between the other men who had been pleasuring her, all apart from Elson who refused to take his lips from her nipple for even a moment to bicker with his friends. Eventually, beginning to be starved for pleasure and always enjoying the feeling of being filled up after climaxing, Janna evoked a localised gust of wind to direct Pearson’s fingers back to her pussy. 

  
  


The camera man appreciating her large lightly tanned breasts was satisfied with their taste, having fulfilled his fantasy of many nights and pleased with the red teeth marks all along her areola and breasts. Now it was time to service himself properly, beginning to rub his cock against her breasts. After a few minutes trying to find the best angle, he decided the best course of action to properly tit fuck the gorgeous news host was to climb up onto the desk and straddle her slightly levitating body. He did so with surprising ease, the other men cheering on the shyest of their crew for taking the initiative and not letting nerves stop him from enjoying himself. Truth be told he was only normally quieter than the others when they chatted because after spending half an hour standing staring through a lens as the weather girl’s immaculate bust, he had to cast and focus on a minor incantation to disguise the bulge in his trousers lest she notice. This would have been easily done ordinarily, but as their studio was situated in the largest magic-dampening petricite building in Runeterra, it took a lot of effort to even muster such a simple illusion. 

  
  


Of course, had he known how slutty and up for fun the wind spirit was, he’d have never bothered. Right now however, straddling her stomach, he pressed her tits together with his hands and began to slowly thrust his cock between them. Meanwhile, Flynn had been finding himself on the brink of orgasm for quite some time now, but disappointingly finding her hand to lack adequate stimulation to ‘finish him off’ so to speak. He watched as Leo moved away from her legs, letting them flop and dangle off the desk with cum dripping steadily from her toes as he walked around to the opposite side of the desk.  _ Don’t mind if I do _ , the camera operator thought to himself as he gently guided her hand off of his cock and moved to take up position next to her legs. He lifted her long well-toned legs much like Leo had, and the wonderful wind element didn’t miss a beat as her toes began massaging and caressing his cock. 

  
  


With one hand now freed up, Janna helped Elson to fuck her tits better, holding her breasts together with her arm held across them allowing him to fuck her cleavage properly. The sensation of having her bust used in such a way was fairly new to her. She’d certainly incorporated the use of her breasts while fellating previous flings, even having some of her female partners spending close to entire evenings suckling and licking at her soft mounds, but she’d never had anyone fuck them in the same way he was. Whether it was the idea of being used for pleasure with complete disregard for whether the action being performed actually pleased her in any way, or the man’s weight on her torso making it feel like she was being restrained, the outcome was still the same; It turned her on like crazy. As the girthy cock in her mouth pushed deep into her throat once more, forcing her to close one eye and gag softly as a few fresh bubbles of saliva dripped from her lips and down his shaft, her attention was drawn to the fact the men stood before her were currently bickering with each other.

  
  


“ _ Dude, you’ve used her throat for like twenty solid minutes already” _ Leo complained, though with much more of a joking tone than an annoyed one. Pearson kept one hand on Janna’s throat, sheathing his cock completely in her throat causing her eyes to water fiercely, as he took the time to reply. 

  
  


“ _ Yeah I know man, I’m super close is all, I wanted to be the first to come inside her to be honest.” _ He admitted a little bashfully, causing his friend to chuckle and nod in approval. Janna’s vision began to blur from how fiercely her eyes were watering, feeling the man’s cock stretching her throat all the way to where her neck met her chest. 

  
  


“ _ No that’s totally fair Peary-boy, all I’m asking for is a little attention, not for you to stop completely!” _ Leo explained, placing a hand on Pearson’s shoulder reassuringly, the two Summoners having a ‘bro’ moment despite one of them currently eight thick inches inside of the wind spirit and beginning to deprive her of oxygen. She closed her eyes, she would have laughed at their tenderness and understanding, were she not clouded by lust and just having thought of a solution to their dilemma. As the men began to consider fucking her mouth one by one, alternating thrusts so they could both fuck her mouth, Janna used her free hand to let go of her breasts and tap Pearson’s side. He looked down at her, her make-up thoroughly ruined and her throat twitching and straining at having to accommodate something so thick for quite so long. The audio engineer apologised sheepishly as he withdrew from her throat, several thick strands of saliva and precum still connecting his shaft to her lips as she spoke.

  
  


“ _ Why don’t you both fuck my mouth at the same time, obviously” _ The spirtely woman chimed, a jovial yet sultry tone of voice that made both men’s cocks twitch with excitement. They were far too embarrassed by their friendly squabbling to muster anything more than a nod each for a reply, before taking up position next to each other so she could do her best to accommodate both cocks within her mouth. As she opened her mouth expectantly, her eyes flitting between the two men looming over her, she felt a familiar hot warmth between her feet and up her legs. Flynn, finally able to fuck something of hers and not just receive admiteddly pleasurable but non-aggressive stroking from her hand, shot his sizable load against her feet. Janna felt her back arch once more in pleasure as the curious thick mess oozed through her stockings and between her toes, a few stray arcs being shot along her calf once more and even coating her thighs slightly. 

  
  


She closed her eyes briefly, gasping as a second finger entered her tight ass, feeling the two men’s fingers entering her roughly via both holes, working her like a piston. When she opened her eyes again, the men in front of her pushed their cocks into her mouth simultaneously, pressing together and stretching her lips to accommodate them both. This sensation was entirely new to her, causing her to drool fiercely between the cocks as they shifted and probed her mouth, filling up all possible space. She’d never considered herself a slut. Sexually active and open to experimenting, sure. But never a slut. It was hard to think of herself as anything else however as she allowed the two Summoner’s to use her mouth to their heart's content, stroking another cock with one hand, having her breasts fucked and her feet dripping with ejaculate all whilst her pussy and ass were finger-fucked; this was certainly something a slut would do. She found herself smirking (as best she could with her cheeks stuffed with cock, anyway) realising the thought of resigning herself to be some object of men’s pleasure aroused her greatly. 

  
  


Though the double blowjob was perhaps not as satisfying as fucking her throat had been, after all getting as deep as he had been before was an impossibility with his crew member stood so close to his side creating a substantial angle of entry, soon enough the pleasure of her warm wet mouth was enough to send the group’s audio engineer over the edge. His cock pulsed hard against her tongue, beginning to trickle at first with his salty seed before forcefully spurting ropes of the stuff like a dam breaking, shooting across her tongue and down into her throat. Janna closed her eyes to savour the taste, but not for long however. Wanting to make sure his friend got his wish of being the first to properly come inside of her, Leo pulled out and stepped back to allow the still climaxing Pearson to fuck her throat properly. Janna tensed at the unexpected thrust into her airway, feeling his cock pulse for a few more moments and her throat plastered with thick creamy mess that shot straight into her stomach. While the experience of being so roughly used, forced to swallow his seed and left little choice in the matter was indeed arousing, she rather liked the taste of come and would have much preferred he simply coat her tongue instead. 

  
  


Nevertheless, with Pearson pulling out of her throat leaving his shaft coated in gel and saliva, she was satisfied with licking and sucking it clean before it was Leo’s turn to occupy her mouth. All the while Colter had been more than happy with the woman’s tender touch along his cock, occasionally holding her hand still to edge himself slightly, enjoying the tenderness and intimate nature of a handjob. Seeing how his co-workers had already claimed both the titles of first to make her climax, and first to come inside her, the usually laid back Summoner found a streak of competitiveness pierce his horny mind. The avenues for bragging rights were narrowing swiftly, and as he was already close, there was one option that seemed particularly appealing to him. He gently pulled her hand from his manhood, getting up and moving round to her legs.

  
  


“ _ You fellas mind stepping back for a minute so I can finish inside of her?” _ He half asked half insisted, not knowing how long he could stave off his climax after so long being so stroked. The men obliged happily, questioning whether coming inside her pussy was the greatest idea, joking that ratings might plummet were she to host the show while sporting a pregnancy. Colter waved them off, muttering something about it being her safe day, as if that was in any way information he was privy to as the guy who helped her to apply her make-up. In fact, he had no idea if it was her safe day or not, or even whether she would be Ok with him filling her up with his cream. Though his mind was severely fogged by the thick mist of arousal, he reasoned that had that been a concern of hers, she would have insisted they wear condoms in the first place. The more he thought about it, the less this assumption held water, especially as they had sprung this situation on her in the first place meaning she would have scarcely little time to think about such things. 

  
  


He bit his lip as he gripped her well toned thighs, positioning the head of his cock between her glistening lips. He pushed forward slowly, causing Janna’s back to arch abruptly and her legs to tremble as his thick meaty cock steadily stretched her out, delving deeper and deeper up inside of her. Her tight walls squeezed his shaft fiercely, making it difficult for him not to come, trying his hardest to focus on how much hassle it would be to re-apply her make-up in an attempt to not shoot his shot just yet. As his cock made it steadily deeper into the tight curvy blonde, his fingers sinking slightly into the soft flesh of her thighs, Elson found himself swearing under his breath as the stimulation of her now precum soaked cleavage pushed him to a messy orgasm. He forced her breasts tight together as he came, feeling his cock throb and twitch but not seeing the resultant mess until his grip wavered slightly. Her cleavage which had so far contained the flood of creamy mess began to leak the thick liquid down her chest, along her collar bones and over her neck. As he pulled out and clambered down off of her and the desk, the remainder of his load began to soak into her top, though given they were both white instead of staining it simply made the material much more see-through. 

  
  


At this point Janna was being spit-roasted between Leo and Colter, her weather analyst and wardrobe designer gripping her shoulders and thighs respectively, her entire body rocking back and forth as they thrusted into opposite sides of her. Up until now Sebastian and Rayford had focused solely on exploring Janna’s body, but as the other crew members were taking this moment to joke and marvel about their luck while they recharged, they took the opportunity to sit either side of Janna and have her steadily stroke their cocks. Though, seeing how much fun their fellow Summoner’s were having with her holes, they didn’t anticipate they’d be receiving handjobs for long. After a few more moments of loud wet slapping sounds as both of her holes were roughly and relentlessly fucked her in to another powerful quivering orgasm, squirting her juices messily down the side of the desk and down her thighs, further soaking her stockings.

  
  


As she came, her walls tightened further than before, with Colter struggling to even pull out of the spasming pleasure-filled woman. As he tried to do so, her lips gripping his shaft firmly, he was no longer able to stave off the inevitable. The risk of pregnancy flashed through his thoughts, but ultimately he decided ‘fuck it’ musing that the idea of knocking such a gorgeous golden haired goddess was far from the worst thing in the world, pushing as deep as he could inside of the squirmin beauty. Janna’s back arched further and her legs leapt to life and wrapped tightly around Colter’s waist as the head of his cock impacted her cervix. Having someone so deep was new to her, never having been fucked by anyone or anything so well endowed. Though the position of her cock pressed eagerly against her cervix caused a slight ache in her torso, knowing his manhood was practically forcing itself against her womb, filled her with a primal lust that made her legs move more on instinct than anything else.

  
  


Colter fired rope after rope of lust inside of her, immediately filling Janna with a curious yet familiar warmth, her legs tensing hard as she felt herself getting filled up. Though Colter and the rest of the crew didn’t know it, Janna was completely safe when it came to potential pregnancy, not able to breed due to her wind elemental nature. Not for lack of trying though, as many one night stands here as the Institute had ended with someone pumping her full of come just like now. This wasn’t something she freely disclosed however, finding that the riskiness and feeling of taboo the men got from finishing inside was far more pleasurable than when they knew it was safe to do so. Janna might have moaned a sensual “ _ fuck _ ” were her throat not occupied by Leo’s girthy cock. Having patiently allowed her to suckle and lap at his manhood until now, watching her tense and quiver with pleasure had accelerated his hornyness, quickly sheathing his shaft in its entirety in her throat as he sought to gain as much pleasure as possible. With Colter having pulled out of the busty woman, leaving a thick trail of their combined lust steadily dripping down the desk, Leo was for the moment the only one fucking her. 

  
  


The thrill of having her all to himself, even if technically she was still jacking off two of his mates, proved a little too much for Leo to contain himself. He forced his length into her throat, holding it there for as long as she could manage, watching her legs raise and tremble as she struggled for air. The fact she was choosing his pleasure over her own need for oxygen pushed him over the edge, his girthy member unleashing a torrent of lust straight down her throat. The sensation of getting filled without needing to swallow was strange, one the wind spirit supposed she’d get used to in time, but exciting nonetheless. She thought about just how much come was inside of her now, and found herself grinning as the Summoner steadily pulled his cock out from between her lips. She spluttered a bit as she caught her breath, swallowing the left over come and spittle as she tried to compose herself. The men waiting to ‘recharge’ cheered and complimented her tenacity, saying they’d never seen a woman give head as good as hers. 

  
  


Sebastian and Rayford saved their praises however, removing her grasp of their cocks and lifting her slightly, positioning her so she was bent over the desk with her ass in the air. Some of the other men took this as an opportunity to take her top off, her perky breasts now pressed hard against the desk. They opted to keep the skirt on for now, however. After all, with how short it was, it only served to highlight her thick ass now posed so deliciously before them. The director smacked her ass, unable to help himself. The impact was hard, having realised by now that the feisty spirit must like it rough, leaving a red handprint upon her rear and prompting a lustful moan of approval from the blonde. 

  
  


“ _ Alright so, who gets her ass and who gets her pussy?” _ Sebastion asked eagerly, a snicker of approval from the rest of the Summoners, enthusiastic at the prospect of properly using all of her holes. 

  
  


“ _ I kind of want to fuck her ass” _ Rayford admitted, taking his turn to spank the blonde who whimpered and shook her ass for them, grinning through long since streaked mascara. Sebastion frowned slightly. 

  
  


“ _ Ah man, I wanted to too. I’ll play you Boulder, Parchment, Shears for it?” _ He suggested, a groan of disapproval from Janna who was unamused by the current lack of attention. 

  
  


“ _ Why don’t you just both fuck my ass?” _ She cooed, reaching back and spreading her ass for them with her hands, parting her lips which dripped nectar steadily and gaping her well-lubed ass slightly for them. The men looked at eachother with an eyebrow raised, unsure if she was serious. Janna flicked her hair from her face as she looked over her shoulder at them, her hair beginning to mat together slightly with saliva that had dripped into her pony tail from her most recent face fucking. 

  
  


“ _ I’m serious, I want to try it. Come on, don’t make me beg~” _ She practically moaned, spanking her own ass with one hand and pushing two fingers into her ass with the other, spreading it wide for them. The men didn’t need much more encouragement, with many of the Summoners previously more than happy to just watch now finding their members twitching back to life and their horniness rekindled. Who knew that they’re coworker was such an unapologetic nymphomaniac all this time? As the director and finance manager positioned themselves next to one another, their cocks pressed together and eager to try and fit themselves in her inviting ass, Flynn quickly scooted forward with his now erect cock in his hands.

  
  


“ _ Whoah whoah whoah, if you two get her ass then I want to use that honeypot of hers. Janna, could you uh… yeah, that” _ The camera man began, watching as Janna floated upwards into the air before he even asked, clearly having anticipated someone wanting to get beneath her. Flynn positioned himself laying across the desk with his back against the wood, with Janna eagerly lowering herself on top of him and bucking backwards slowly until she could feel his tip against her labia. Though Flynn might have experienced his fair share of teasing for being a little shorter than the other Summoners in their little media group, his height now aligned his face perfectly with Janna’s bosom; grinning ear to ear as her breasts enveloped his face. She moaned softly as she lowered herself onto his cock, not having fucked in this position before and enjoying the angle of his manhood inside of her. She pressed her face against the desk and put her hands back to her smooth pillow like ass cheeks once more, spreading them wide in anticipation of the other men entering her. 

  
  


Though both their cocks were well-lubed by precum, and her ass practically dripping with her lust after such vigirous finger fucking using her juices as lube; it was tough going at first fitting themselves inside of her. Both Summoners were well endowed individually, but with their cocks pressed together the girth moved from impressive to intimidating. Regardless of the hurdle before her, Janna was spectacularly enjoying the feeling of being used by so many men, and seemed to want to push her limits even more so than the men who had ambushed her with such lewdness in the first place. At first only one of the men managed to enter her, a lustful “ _ oh f-fuck” _ from the support as his head stretched her out. It didn’t take long after that for the second Summoner’s cock to make it’s way inside of her, with Janna gripping the desk hard and whimpering in pleasure slightly as she struggled to accommodate them both. The combined pleasure of the Summoner below her suckling on her breasts and pumping his cock up against her cervix over and over and the men barely more than one or two inches inside her rear passage, sent her into a dizzyingly potent climax. The resultant mess gushed messily down Flynn’s cock, audibly dripping on to the floor below them. 

  
  


Frustratingly for the men struggling to find any meaningful depth inside of her ass, her orgasm caused her walls to tighten more than before, forcing them to grow rougher in their endeavor to make and progress. They reached forward, gripping an arm each, using her wrists as anchor points from which to pull themselves deeper inside of her. This rough manhandling and the subsequent moans and whimpers from the spirit bordered on barbaric, but proved extremely effective. After just a few thrusts, both men had found themselves able to fit almost half of their length inside of her tight warm walls, unable to get any deeper due to their angle of entry. This mattered not to Janna however, who was drooling lustfully on to the floor below as she struggled to keep her thoughts in order, completely stuffed full of Summoner cock and never having experienced such pleasure before. The slight ache whenever her cervix was bludgeoned or the men tried to push deeper still in her ass took her lust to new heights; feeling utterly used and loving every single second of it. 

  
  


Though Janna was a moaning drooling mess, dripping from her lips at both ends on to the floor below as her body struggled to provide adequate lubricant for the harsh fucking she was retrieving, the crew were ever eager to push her limits further. Elson was the first to approach, tearing her sodden stockings from her legs and grabbing her left foot, eagerly beginning to caress his shaft with her soft skin. Janna diligently brought her other leg around, squeezing the men currently fucking her ass between her thighs, as she began to stroke the camera operator’s cock between her smooth now bare feet. Over the course of this encounter she had received ample time to improve upon her technique, only having provided such a service for one other partner before tonight, and was now able to stroke his cock between her feet as good as she would with her hands. 

  
  


The three remaining men not currently participants in the lewdness before them sought to rapidly amend that, taking position eagerly in front of her face. The men steadily drilling deeper into her tight near-virgin ass let go of her arms, allowing for Janna to lift her face from the desk and grin lustfully at the three hard cocks before her. All of them were hard and slick, whether from precum, her saliva, her nectar or their own ejaculate. Regardless, she was eager to taste them all, never seeming to get enough of the taste of lust in all its various forms. She began diligently sucking and licking their cocks, moving from one to the other and using her hands to stroke those not currently receiving attention from her tender tongue. Rather than moan out loud, worried she could lose her voice at this rate, the TV personality opted to deep throat the whichever cock she happened to be suckling on at the moment any time a fresh wave of pleasure shot through her body. 

  
  


In this position, successfully satisfying all seven of the men at once, Janna found herself climaxing repeatedly and messily. A small puddle of nectar and other such lust had begun to pool between her thighs, with a similar occurrence of thick bubbly saliva and come that dribbled down from her chin to the floor below. After several minutes of getting squeezed and milked by the crammed interior of her tight ass, Sebastion pulled out and sprayed thick lines of cream all along her back and her black skirt. Colter would have been annoyed at such a sight as the one responsible for her outfit, had he not just climaxed partially in her throat, and partially across her face and hair. Her perfect well-kept pony tail had long since deteriorated into a sticky mess and eventually Janna had relented and just let her hair down all together. Rayford did not follow his colleague’s example however, gripping Janna by the hips roughly and pumping his cock balls deep into her tight quivering ass and holding his cock as deep as he could as he released a torrent of thick mess inside of her. The wind elemental couldn’t help but whimper and shudder in pleasure, feeling as if he had deposited his load so deep inside of her that it wouldn’t even drip out of her if she stood up. 

  
  


Flynn, still laid down below her, had the good fortune to be fairly stuck in his position until the other men had finished up with her. As such, he had come twice in this position already, with Janna’s pussy gripping and milking him of every last drop of his seed as she rocked her hips atop him again and again. He wondered if her womb was completely filled with his cream by now, cheerfully continuing to suckle and bite her breasts as they bounced in his face. The two crew members in front of her received a sloppy and incredibly enthusiastic blow job, with Janna dexterously swapping between their cocks with every bob of her head, resulting in strings of come, precum and saliva connecting her lips to their shafts and subsequent balls as she deepthroated them both in turn. It didn’t take more than a few minutes of this repeated deep-throating for both men to climax, one after the other. Pearson shot his load over her back, with the majority dripping into her luscious golden hair, not that she seemed to notice let alone care. Leo however opted to shoot directly across her face, after boisterous suggestions and egging him on by his fellow Summoners. 

  
  


No sooner had the last string of cum from his twitching cock coated her glasses and nose, with several ropes landing in her mouth and dripping off of her chin, than did Janna find herself lifted up off of the desk. Two of the men had evidently found their second (or third) wind and were too impatient to ask permission, lifting her up and tearing her skirt from her body as they sandwiched her sweaty cum-covered body between them both. She turned out to be as flexible as she was exhausted, with Elson bending her legs and hooking them over his shoulders, allowing him and Colter to fuck upwards into both her pussy and her ass with reckless abandon. Janna no longer had anything to muffle her moans with, all manner of primal sounds of lust and satisfaction escaping her lips as she was bounced between the Summoners and passed around as one after the other they finished in either her pussy or her ass. Unbeknownst to the wind mage, Rayford had retrieved an empty glass from the props for the set, and had held it beneath her to collect the cream dripping messily from her pussy as the men continued to creampie her over and over. 

  
  


Those that were too tired themselves to hold her up and fuck her again were eager to donate their seed, either jerking themsleves off of guiding her hand to their cock to aid them, emptying their thick load into the same glass until whether directly or by the proxy of Janna’s holes; every member of the crew had contributed a load in to the glass brimming with come. Leo and Sebastion set Janna down in the middle of the set, in front of the desk. She panted heavily, having to put one hand out to support herself lest she topple over, trembling and thoroughly dehydrated from all the juices having leaked out of her. Unknown to her, her kind coworkers had anticipated such an event and prepared her a refreshing beverage.   
  
  
“ _ Hey blondie, we’ve got one last thing for you, before we let you head off” _ Rayford explained smugly, holding out the pint glass filled almost completely with creamy white lust. Janna looked up at the men gathered round her, her face sticky and sodden along with her hair, only one eye able to see thanks to cum glazing one side of her glasses. 

  
  


“ _After all, we’ll need you here to perform again tomorrow, can’t have you losing your voice now can we?”_ Sebastion teased, the rest of the men cheering and laughing in agreement, eager to watch her down their combined lust. Half of the Summoners expected her to decline, suspecting perhaps she was more than full of their cream already. Janna surprised them however by eagerly accepting the glass, though her arm shook from exhaustion. She smirked at them all, batting her eyelashes as best she could given how glazed her face was with saliva and lust. Her hair stuck to her face in odd places, her breasts and neck a patchwork of love bites and teeth marks. 

  
  


“ _ Am I to assume this is to celebrate me passing my audition?~”  _ She beamed, surprisingly energetic and cocky despite her otherwise exhausted appearance. The men laughed and nodded in agreement, impressed with her composure despite how ruthlessly they’d fucked every last inch of her. They cheered her on, a weird sense of comradery despite the utter degeneracy of the situation as their presenter eagerly swallowed every last drop of the salacious mix of masculine lust. She held the glass upside down above her head in completion, with the Summoners agreeing that her new agreement benefited the team massively, and that they were foolish for ever considering that ‘bimbo’ Lux. The crew were still a team, despite this new found lustful arrangement, and as such every one of them helped to towel the blonde off and get her something to wear before she headed home, even giving the set itself a quick clean. 

  
  


It was only as she had said her goodbyes, floating tiredly off of the set and towards the exit, that she noticed a familiar red light in the otherwise dark room of the set now that the lights were off. She approached the hextech device curiously, gasping as she realised it had been recording, and presumably broadcasting live, the entire evening’s activities to the world. She covered her mouth with her hand as she gasped in surprise, her mind racing with how many people had just watched her get gangbanged. Her dread turned to excitement, finding her fingers wandering down to rub herself through her panties at the thought of it. She floated in front of the camera, taking it in her hands and shooting the audience a cheeky wink, before turning it off and floating out of the studio; whistling as she went. She could hurry after her coworkers and inform them of their newfound stardom, but then again, perhaps this was just their comeuppance for her newly required ‘perks’. 

  
  


  
  


  
  



End file.
